Love is hard
by g3r1ta43vr
Summary: Starting High school is daunting, but exciting for young Feliciana Vargas. When she meets a dashing young man, will he be her true love, or will he break her heart beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt) X Femme Italy (Feliciana Vargas)

S

pain (Antonio Fernández Carriedo) X Femme Romano (Lovina Vargas)

P

russia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) X Hungary (Elizabeta Héderváry)

F

emme Canada (Madeline Matthews) X France (Francis Bonnefoy)

U

K (Arthur Kirkland) X Femme(Will be) US (Alfred F. Jones (Will be Alison F. Jones))

O

ne way: Belarus (Natalia Arlovskaya) → Russia (Ivan Braginsky) → China (Wang Yao)

F

emme Poland (Felicksia Łukasiewicz) (What's the dif, really?) X Lithuania (Toris Laurinaitis)

S

weden (Berwald Oxenstierna) X Finland (Tino Väinämöinen)

D

enmark X Estonia (Eduard von Bock)

G

reece (Heracles Karpusi) X Femme Japan (Kika Honda)

S

witzerland (Basch Zwingli) X Liechtenstein

A

ustria (Roderich Edelstein) X ?

S

ealand (Peter Kirkland) X Femme Latvia (Raivia Galante)

"Hey! Get up, idiot!" Feliciana Vargas's older sister, Lovina Vargas, yelled up the stairs. "You're going to be late for the first day of school!"

Feliciana sat bolt upright. "Oh, yeah! That's today!" she cheered, leaping out of bed. She slipped into her favorite outfit, a blue military uniform she got for her most recent birthday.

On the bus, she sat next to an old friend, Francis Bonnefoy. Surprisingly, he ignored her in favor of talking to a new kid who was sitting in the seat in front of them. He had platinum hair, pale skin, and red eyes, which was rather unusual.

_What's the word to describe that?_ Feliciana thought to herself. _Oh, yeah! Albino!_

She then glanced to the boy sitting next to him and felt her heart skip a beat. The boy was blond, blue-eyed and fair-skinned. Time seemed to slow down as she looked at him. _Wow. He's hot. I wonder what his name is?_ He was watching the albino with an expression that said, 'If I have to listen to zis for much longer, I'm going to die.'

He then looked away, breaking the spell, and Feliciana realized Francis was talking to her. "Feli! Are you daydreaming again?"

Feliciana shook her head. "No. Um...What were you saying?" she asked, feeling awkward.

"I said, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt and his brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt."

The albino grinned at Feliciana. "Zat's me! I am ze awesome Gilbert!" he announced.

"Nice to meet you, The Awesome Gilbert. My name is Feliciana Vargas." Feliciana said politely, joking around a bit. _Ludwig. His name is Ludwig._ She noted mentally. _He's much quieter than his brother._

Just then, the bus stopped in front of the school and the kids all filed out.

Feli sat in a chair in the auditorium and hummed quietly to herself.

"Excuse me, but is zis seat taken?" asked a soft, deep voice. Feliciana looked up and felt her heart flutter. It was Ludwig!

"Um...no. You can sit here." she said shyly, smiling. _He wants to sit next to me!_

Ludwig sat down. "Zanks. I don't know how much longer I could stand hearing my _bruder_ talk about how 'awesome' he zinks he is. Oh! My name's Ludvig."

Feliciana giggled. " Mine's Feliciana. You mean Gilbert, right? I met him on the bus."

Ludwig groaned. "Zat's him. Honestly, I can't believe he's my older _bruder_." _Feliciana. Vhat a beautiful name._

Feliciana was about to speak when Lovina walked over. "Feli! WHY are you sitting next to this potato-loving bastard?" she demanded, glaring at Ludwig.

Feliciana let out a sigh of exasperation. "Because he asked if he could sit here. Besides, I can talk to people, even if you don't approve."

Ludwig lay his hand on Feliciana's, making her jump and blush. "You don't have to stand up to her for me. I can take care of myself." He said softly. Although his words were rather harsh, his eyes were gentle and a bit surprised. _No vun's ever stood up for me before._ He thought, looking at Feliciana. _She's a sveet girl. And so pretty... Mein Gott! Am I going crazy? I don't even know her! _He took his hand off of Feliciana's as the Principal began to speak.

After the assembly, Feliciana and Ludwig got their schedules. "Hey, Ludwig! What classes do you have?" she asked. _I hope we have some together! _She thought.

"Vell, first I have Vorld History, zen PE, zen Language Arts, zen Science, zen two free periods for electives. You?" Ludwig replied.

"World History, PE, Science, Language Arts, German, Art." Feliciana rattled off. "That means we have our first two classes together!" _This is great! I wonder what electives he'll take? _

"Ludwig nodded, but his expression didn't really change. "Yes, vee do. Vee should probably go to class now." he said briskly. He started walking and Feliciana had to jog to keep up with his long, swift strides.

"Hey! It's not PE yet! Slow down!" she complained, rather out of breath.

Ludwig slowed down and looked down at Feliciana. "Sorry. I usually valk by myself." he apologized, smiling sheepishly. The smile quickly faded, though and his usual, neutral expression was back.

Feliciana smiled shyly. "We should be there soon." she said quietly, looking at her feet.

"_Ja_. Vee should. I vonder who else vill be in the class?" Ludwig replied thoughtfully.

Once in the classroom, Feliciana chose a seat in the front and set her bag under the table. Ludwig sat to her right, and Feli blushed. She took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and started sketching. She wasn't sure what she was drawing, since she was lost in thought. _I wonder if Ludwig thinks I'm pretty. Probably not. I'm rather plain, after all. He's really nice and he's hot, too. I hope we can at least be friends. I wonder how my sister is doing? I hope she isn't in this class or PE so I can talk with Ludwig without her butting in. I wonder if I'll talk too much with him? Probably not, since his accent is so sexy. I love hearing him talk. _ She was jolted out of her thoughts by Ludwig's voice.

"You're really good. Zat looks just like me." he said.

Feliciana jumped and turned a vibrant red. She hadn't realized she was drawing Ludwig, or that he was watching. "Oh...Um...Thanks." She mumbled shyly. "I've always loved to draw." She slipped the drawing into her bag as the teacher came in. Looking around, she realized that the room had filled with students while she was thinking. On her left was a girl wearing a frilly pink dress and a red bow in her shoulder-length, wavy, blonde hair. Her green eyes were glancing around.

"Liet isn't here." She mumbled under her breath, obviously disappointed.

"Ok, students! We're going to the library to check out our history books. I expect you to be quiet in the library." The teacher said and all the students got up. They walked out the door and to the library.

On her way back from the library, Feliciana tripped on something, she wasn't sure what, and fell. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes and found herself looking up into Ludwig's face. "You all right?" he asked her softly, his eyes concerned.

Feliciana blushed. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." she whispered shyly. She looked into his light blue eyes and found herself transfixed. She couldn't move, and wasn't sure she wanted to. _He caught me. I was falling, and he caught me. Why? No one's ever caught me when I was falling before! His eyes...I can't look away..._

"Can you valk back to ze classroom, Feliciana?" Ludwig asked, snapping Feliciana back to reality.

"Um...yeah. I-I think so." Feliciana said, getting to her feet. She blushed more when he got up as well, still holding her hand. She didn't draw attention to her hand in his, not wanting him to let go.

Ludwig picked up his book from the floor and looked at Feliciana, a strange, warm feeling in his chest. _Vhat is this? She's making me feel so...I don't know. I've never felt like zis before. It's nice. SHE'S nice. _Ludwig thought, his eyes softening. "Vee should get going now." he murmured.

"Oh, yeah." Feli replied, a little disappointed. She started off towards the classroom, hand in hand with Ludwig.

"Hey, Vest! Got yourself a girlfriend already?" Called out the voice of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Ludwig released Feliciana's hand and turned around, glaring at his brother. "She is NOT my girlfriend. Vee barely know each other."

Feliciana blushed and ducked her head, letting her long hair create a curtain to hide her face. "Go away, Gilbert." she muttered, embarrassed.

Gilbert walked off, laughing maniacally. "Ze awesome me is never wrong!" he yelled as he turned a corner.

Ludwig brushed Feliciana's hair out of her face. "He's gone. Vee should get going, too. Vee don't vant to get in trouble on the first day, do vee?"

"No." Feliciana replied, her cheeks still scarlet. "No, we don't."

Not much else happened during the class. They were shown a short video on how political boundaries were established, then were released when the bell rang. Ludwig helped Feliciana gather her things.

"Let's go drop our zings off at our lockers before PE." He said as they walked out of the classroom.

Once they got to the gym, Ludwig took off his green jacket he had been wearing to reveal a white tank-top underneath. Feliciana gasped softly; the tight fabric of his tank-top emphasized his muscular physique to a point that was nearly unbearable to her. _Wow. He's so strong. I can't believe he pays attention to me. He's even friendly to me, and he's just so...just...perfect. He's perfect. _She thought, watching him.

She was snapped out of her daze when the gym teacher came in. "We will be doing stretches for five minutes, then the first class is free time." he announced. "Snap to it!"

Feliciana wasn't very flexible, so most of the stretches were painful to her. After a while, Ludwig walked over to her and knelt next to her.

"You doing OK? You keep making little noises like you're in pain." He said, gently laying one hand on her back.

Feliciana felt jolts of electricity where he touched her back and looked up at him. "I'm all right. I'm just...not very flexible, you know?" she replied sheepishly, blushing a light pink.

Ludwig nodded. "Vell, take it easy. Vouldn't vant to hurt yourself, vould you?" he said gently.

"No, I wouldn't." Feliciana agreed, trying to touch her toes. "OW!" she exclaimed and sat back up. "I can't even touch my toes! You probably think I'm a bit of an idiot, huh?"

"Of course I don't!" Ludwig exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Why vould I zink you vere an idiot?"

"Because you're so much smarter than me, and I didn't use basic common sense." Feliciana replied, avoiding eye contact.

Ludwig grasped her chin and gently turned her head to face him. "Look at me, Feliciana. You are very smart, so don't you DARE zink othervise!" he said firmly, scowling a bit. _She's more than smart. She's pretty and nice and just all-around _vunderba_. She gives me a nice feeling zat I've never felt before. I vonder if she feels ze same about me. I hope so. _

W_hy does he feel so strongly about this? _Feliciana wondered. _Who cares? He's SEXY when he's mad. _"OK." she replied softly. "I-I won't."

"Stretches are now over! You have free time for the rest of the class!" Boomed the teacher's voice.

Feliciana leapt to her feet. "Yay! Hey, Ludwig? Will you play football with me?"

Ludwig nodded. "Sure. I'll be goalie. Lemme ask ze teacher if vee can go outside in ze football field."

"YAY!" Feliciana cheered and, on a sudden impulse, hugged him.

Ludwig stiffened, a slow blush spreading across his face. _She's hugging me! Vhy? Does she...does she like me? Zat vould be _vunderba_! Zis is so hard to believe._ He tentatively returned Feliciana's hug and buried his nose in her hair. Z_is is amazing. _Vunderba_. Just unbelievable._

Feliciana turned scarlet, but smiled, her heart pounding. _I hugged him without thinking and he...he hugged me back! Ludwig is hugging me! _ She thought in amazement.

Ludwig released her after a moment and took a step back. "I-I'll go ask ze teacher now." he murmured, his cheeks still a light pink. He walked over to the teacher, then soon returned. "He said yes. Get ze ball and meet me out zere, 'K?"

"All right." Feliciana replied, skipping over to grab one, then out to the field.

Ludwig sighed softly. "Such an eager, outgoing girl. And so pretty." He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciana was kicking around the football when she tripped in a hole in the ground. Not having Ludwig right there, she fell and hit her head on a rock. Although she didn't get knocked out, she was very dizzy and her head hurt like hell. "Ohhhhh! Ouch, that hurt." She heard running footsteps and, the next thing she knew, Ludwig was cradling her in his lap.

"Feliciana! Are you all right?" He asked, anxious. _Please be OK! I don't vant you to be hurt!_ He thought frantically, as the overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect her welled up inside him.

"Y-yeah. I'm all right. I fall down all the time. No biggie." Feliciana replied, smiling. She tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. She looked up at Ludwig and her eyes met his. _His eyes are so nice. Smart, deep and kind. But there's something else. It's like he lost something and long ago stopped trying to find it. I want to help him find it, whatever it is. _She thought to herself, a warm, fluttery feeling welling inside her chest. She'd never felt anything like it before. _What is this feeling? Is this...what love feels like? I think I love him. _She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt his lips brush her forehead.

"I'm glad you're all right, but you need to be more careful. You'll end up really badly hurt." He murmured, his eyes gentle and adoring. _I don't vant to lose her. She's _mien liebe_. I vonder if I'm hers. She's just amazing._

Feliciana's heart pounded. "Y-yeah. I will." _He...he kissed my forehead! Why? Does he like me? In the same way _I_ like _him_? I hope so. Heck, I don't _like_ him. I _love_ him. I know it. _

"Good. Now, let's play football." Ludwig said, setting Feliciana on her feet and handing her the ball before going over to the goal. "Just try and get it past me, Feli!"

"Ok! You asked for it, Luddy!" Feliciana shouted, grinning mischievously. She dropped the ball and kicked it as hard as she could towards Ludwig, almost falling over, but quickly regaining her balance. She hoped Ludwig didn't notice her blush. _I didn't mean to call him that. I hope he isn't offended. I just said it. I think I'll keep calling him that unless he tells me not to, though._

Ludwig caught the ball and tossed it back towards Feliciana. "Hah! Can't get it past me!" _Luddy, huh? I've never had a nickname before. Vell, unless you count Gilbert calling me 'Vest,' vich I don't, since I've repeatedly told him not to call me zat. But Luddy? I like zat._

"Wanna bet?" She replied, beaming.

"Hmm...The vinner chooses their prize. Starting now, best two out of zree. Vhat do you say?"

"You're on!" Feliciana replied, laughing. She kicked it again and it was blocked once more.

"That's vun to me and none to you!" He called.

While he was distracted, Feliciana kicked it and made a goal. "Make that one each."

"Not for long!" Ludwig tossed her the ball. "Last kick!"

Feliciana set the ball on the ground and kicked it as hard as she could.

**I know this is short, but I need the reviews! Should Ludwig block it, or should Feliciana score?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig dove for the ball, missing it on purpose. "Vell, I guess you vin. Vhat do you vant for a prize?" he asked, getting to his feet and smiling at Feli. _Zis should be interesting. I vonder vhat she'll ask me for? I hope it's something zhat vee can do togezer._

Feli blushed, her eyes wide. "Um...I...maybewecouldgooutfordinnerto night?" she asked, her last phrase slurring together as she rushed the words and turned away shyly.

Ludwig's eyes widened. _She vants to go out for dinner vith me? Is zis really happening?_ "Yes, of course!" he said aloud. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'd love to." he whispered into her ear as he held her close.

Feliciana turned a vibrant red and beamed. She returned his hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, looking up at him.

Ludwig gazed into her golden eyes and, without thinking, leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, his eyes closing.

Feliciana froze, then relaxed, closing her eyes. She melted into the kiss as warmth flooded through her veins. _He's kissing me! Ludwig is kissing me!_

Ludwig realized what he was doing and pulled back. "I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have-" he broke off from his guilty apologies when Feliciana pressed her finger to his lips.

"Don't be." She whispered affectionately. "That...that was amazing." she took her finger away and gently pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes once more.

Ludwig couldn't help but press back, deepening the kiss a bit. He moved one hand to the back of her head and held her close. _Vow. Zis is fantastic. She's so sveet. Something about her...she intoxicates me. She fits in my arms perfectly, as if she vas made to be zere._

Feli's heart pounded and she lost herself in her own world. _He likes me. Enough to kiss me. His lips are so soft and sweet and he's so strong. I feel safe here, with him. He's just perfect. _She thought to herself.

Ludwig pulled away to breathe and gazed into her eyes. He stroked her hair gently, lovingly. His fingers brushed her odd little curl and he was surprised when she let out a soft moan. "Vhat's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"N-nothing. It just...It felt odd when you touched my curl. I liked it, though." She replied, her heart doing backflips. _What was that? Why did I feel so strange when he touched my curl? I'll as Lovina about it later._

Ludwig smiled. "Vant me to do it again?" he asked her softly, a note of mischief in his voice.

Feliciana nodded. "Oh, yes. Yes, I do." she replied eagerly _How could I say no? His voice...it's seductive. I never want him to stop talking._

Ludwig gently tugged on her curl and chuckled at her soft moan. _She's so adorable. Somezing about her...I vant her to be mine and mine alone. I vonder if she feels the same about me?_ He let go and kissed her forehead. "_Ich liebe dich_." he crooned.

Feli looked at him. "What?"

Ludwig laughed softly. "Sorry. I forgot you don't speak German. It means, 'I love you.'" he replied.

Feli blushed. "I...I love you, too." she murmured softly, smiling up at him.

"You do, do you? Vell, in zat case...vill you be my girlfriend?" Ludwig asked her, smiling. _She loves me! Does zat mean she'll be mine?_

Feli's eyes widened. _HE wants ME to be his girlfriend?! Oh my gosh! This...this just can't be happening!_ "Are you kidding me? YES! A million times, YES!"

Ludwig chuckled. "Zat's good. I vas afraid you'd say no. Afterall, vee only met each ozer today. But you said yes, so I'm happy. Of course, my _bruder_ vill tease me endlessly now, but it's more zan vorth it."

Feli didn't know what to say, so she just smiled up at him.

Ludwig squeezed her gently and reached up to her curl, tugging it once more, prompting yet another moan from his new girlfriend. "You like zat, _miene liebe_?" he asked her softly. When she merely nodded, he tugged it once more, a little harder this time. Her moans sent chills through his body and gave him an odd feeling that wasn't altogether unpleasant. _Vhy does she make me feel like zis?_ he wondered, rubbing her curl between his fingers. _She's so _vunderba_, and she vanted to be my girlfriend. She's _miene liebe_, now, so I have to protect her and take care of her. I vant her to be happy._

At that moment, the bell rang to signal the period was over, and the two broke apart reluctantly. They shared one last kiss before heading off towards their individual classes.


End file.
